


Lullabies

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [39]
Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Jon sings your baby to sleep.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/reader
Series: Blurb weekends [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 1





	Lullabies

You wake up to your daughter crying in the middle of the night. You've lost count of how many times you've woken up tonight. As you sigh and move to get up, Jon stops you and whispers, "I'll take care of that, get some sleep."

He walks out of the room and soon it gets quiet, except for soft singing coming from the nursery next door. You can't sleep right now anyway and follow him to watch him sing your baby to sleep. Smiling to yourself, you stand in the doorway.

Jon gently rocks her in his arms until she's fast asleep, glancing over at you and giving you a smile. Then, he kisses her forehead and places her in the crib before wrapping an arm around you. "Let's go to bed, love."


End file.
